Team 7 goes to House of Tourment
by Anbu-Neko-Chan
Summary: Team 7 reactions to their visit to House of Torument AU


**Team 7 goes to House of Torument**

**I do not own Naruto or House of Torument**

**(A/n Never been to house of torument so sorry if there are things in here that are not in House of torument)**

**Author's Pov**

It was a boring night for Team 7 when Naruto Uzumaki the #1 annoying student of Konoha Acdemy and 18 year old suggested something quite intresting...

"Sasuke-Teme and Sakura-Chan, I'm bored!" Whined Naruto.

"I don't care Dobe go outside or something just leave us alone." Said Sasuke Uchiha the 18 year old and heart-throb of Konoha Acdemey.

"I'm bored too! But, you don't hear me complaing about it!" Shouted a annoyed Sakura Haruno the 17 year old and the #1 hottest girl in Konoha.

They started bickering like the old times when all the sudden... "AAHHH!" A commerical scared the living shi- (A/n HEY! NO CUSSING!) Ahemm.. As I was saying Shi- out of them. Naruto looked at the commerical and had a light bulb in his head that suddenly broke. Naruto grabbed his head in pain and mumbles: "I'm never ever going to think again." Then, Naruto got up quickly and grabbed the two and ran with money in his hand. He drove over 200 miles and broke the meter if possible. A fat lazy cop saw Naruto's speed per hour and mumbled: "I'm too old for this." And went back to sleep in his car. They finally arrived to the Destination. Naruto took the two's blindfolds off of Sakura and Sasuke and payed the man. "Naruto, y-you to-ok u-s t-o HOUSE OF TOURMENT!" Shouted a frighten Sakura. Naruto nodded and walked through the enterance. They were doing fine for a mintue when all the sudden a man with a chainsaw popped up. Sasuke screamed like a girl and clutch to Sakura for dear life. Sakura rolled her eyes and threw him at the guy with the chainsaw with no fear while Sasuke is screaming so high pitched that mirrors broke. Naruto started laughing while recording the icident. "Imma put this on facebook!" Sakura and Naruto laughed, then they High-fived each other. Sasuke came back enraged and cussed Sakura out. "At least I didn't scream like a girl and that was my job! Wuss!" Shouted a pissed Sakura. They were walking when they found their Sensei Kasashi. They walked to level two. They were doing fine when a zombie popped out.

Uh-oh! Sakura's worst fear let's see how she'll react! Thought Naruto,Sasuke, and Kasashi in unison.

Sakura frozed and the zombie got closer just as he was supposely going to bite her. She screamed and punch the poor man 300 yards away from her making holes in the scenery. The men sweatdropped at her reaction. Sakura jumped up and down. "YAY! I got over my worst fear!" The men shaked their heads. They went to the 3rd level and Naruto soon found his worst nightmare! His ramen being eaten by a creature. Naruto cried and screamed: "YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU EAT RAMEN AND NOT SHARE WITH ME?! I'LL TEACH YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DON'T SHARE RAMEN WITH UNCLE NARUTO?!" Sakura and the rest sweatdropped when Naruto jumped the monster and beated the crap out of him. Naruto stepped on the monster with one foot and ate all the ramen in under 5 minutes. They go on to level 4 and they finally noticed Kasashi never showed fear 'till now. Kasashi was reading his porn when a guy with a clown mask grabs his book. Kasashi panick and screamed: "MY PORN! GIVE ME THE PORN! UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE!" Kasashi beat the guy up until he gave him his porn. Kasahi then started to clean his book and treated it as if it's his new born, he dropped by accident. We finally went through the house. Alot of the workers were injuried thanks to us. They glared at us and we glared back. Scaring most of them. They took their masks and noticed it was the Akatsuki all along! "I told you this plan wouldn't work, Tobi, un!" Shouted Ino? "Ino! You betrayed us!" Pointed Naruto at "Ino"

"Ino" Got mad and chased Naruto screaming: "I'm Deidara not Ino." We went home later after beating up the Akatsuki more. We got Ice cream and fell asleep.

**The End**

**I hope you like this story! I was inspired by the House of Tourment commerical and thought. How would Team 7 react if they were there? So, This my answer lol! I love Team 7, but I love the Akatsuki more especailly, Hidan and Deidara 33**


End file.
